


Funeral

by AbsolutePercyJacksonFan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BoO Spoilers, Funeral, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutePercyJacksonFan/pseuds/AbsolutePercyJacksonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Leo literally crashes his own funeral? The memorial is based after the episode of Parks and Recreation titled Li'l Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning and Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a kid so don't leave harsh comments. My cat is named Percy.

Hazel's POV

I miss Leo. It does not help that Chiron put me in charge of the funeral. It's just that when I met him I thought he would always be around.

I went off to ask the Apollo kids to write a memorial song. After that I gathered everyone together to assign jobs. Percy would be in charge of getting the other Romans to camp. The Hephaestus kids volunteered to build the stage. The Hephaestus kids would also burn the shroud. Drew would put together a slide show featuring Leo's best moments. Annabeth would organize the events. Chiron would lay a ceremonial wreath. Nico and Will would recite an Italian poem. Then they would translate it to Greek then to English. Then I had people sign up to say a few words. Piper and her siblings (except for Drew) would decorate the stage. Jason would welcome the Romans and the Hunters to the service. Frank and his siblings would alternate on security. Nico would summon Leo's ghost.

Annabeth's POV

I started planning the schedule for the memorial. First Hazel would announce the slide show and say a few words. Second Drew would play the slide show. Third people would come up and talk about Leo. Fourth Nico and Will would recite the Italian poem first in Italian then in Greek then in English. Fifth all six of us would get up on stage. We would each say what our favorite Leo moments were. Sixth we would all sing the memorial song. Finally Nico would summon Leo's ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I had Mrs. O'Leary shadow travel me to Camp Jupiter to work out what they would use for transport. Reyna and Dakota would go with me on Mrs. O'Leary. Frank was already at Camp Half-Blood. The rest of the Romans took a plane. 

Mrs. O'Leary bounded into a tree and I could see Camp Half-Blood.

Jason came to greet Reyna and Dakota and show them around. They had been here before but they only saw part of the camp.

I went to go see Annabeth who is of course double checking and triple checking the schedule.  
"Hi Annabeth."  
"Hi."  
"It's lunch time."  
"I'm to busy to have lunch."  
"What if I bring lunch to you?"  
"Ok."

Frank's POV

I don't know why Camp Half-blood needs security. Maybe it's the same reason they don't use phones. 

Any way there are two shifts. I would lead the first shift. Clarisse would lead the other. I would get five year old Charlotte, nine year old Abigail, twelve year old Zachary, twelve year old Jordan, thirteen year old Peter, and fourteen year old Hana. Clarisse would get fourteen year old Brian, fourteen year old Robert, fifteen year old Andrea, fifteen year old Sarah, fifteen year old Edward, and sixteen year old Tony.

I put Charlotte, Abigail, and Zachary behind the tree because it's safest. The rest were in front of the tree with me. We would be waiting for any monsters.

Jason's POV

I show Reyna and Dakota around but my heart is just not into it. Leo had been my best friend. He had saved me from the cyclops. He had been through so much just to die in the end. Life is so unfair.

Pretty soon the Hunters came. Thalia came up and hugged me. I had't seen her in so long. I'm glad that she's here.

I had finished Reyna and Dakota's tour so I showed Camp Half-blood to the newest hunter. Her name is Hellen.

Half way through the tour Piper came up with black glitter in her hair and a lunch tray.

"Here, I brought lunch."

"Thanks. Why do you have glitter in your hair?"

"Linda spilt the glitter she insisted on using."

"Oh."

Nissa's POV

Gone for five minuets and they already started decorating.

"What are you guys doing! I told you not to decorate until we finish building the stage!

"Sorry. We thought you were done." Piper said.

"Does it look like I've installed outlets!... Sorry, I'm just stressed." I said.

"It's ok to grieve for your brother. I miss him too. He was my best friend. We'll get off the stage. Right guys."

"Yes Piper" they all said in unison.

I don't know why I burst out like that. We were not that even close. Still, he was the best builder. He had tamed the dragon. He had even lifted the curse.

I finished installing the outlets and let the Aphrodite kids take over. I started preparing my speech.

Leo was not only my brother but also my friend. He was the best mechanic since Beckendorf. He tamed Festus the dragon and lifted the curse of cabin nine. Leo worked tirelessly to build things for others and for the mission. He was blessed with not a curse, but a blessing. In my opinion he was the most blessed of all Hephaestus children. Leo Valdez was a true hero. We will remember his life forever.

That sounds good. I'll go with that. Next is wardrobe.

I chose a orange dress. I turned it mostly black by staining it with soot. I left some parts orange to make a flame design. The dress would honor Leo.

Piper's POV

Now that Nissa's done I stared decorating. I got the banner. Linda sprinkled some black glitter on the roof. Olivia, Janet, and Harold set up the orange and black background. Danny wrapped orange steamers around the pillars. 

We set up the sound system and the seats. Savannah, Andrew, and I placed electric candles under the seats. Then I put the projector in front of the stage.


	3. The Funeral

Hazel's POV

"Greeks and Romans, Nymphs and Satyrs, welcome to Leo Valdez's funeral. Drew Tanaka has prepared a slide show featuring Leo's best moments."(Soft and sad piano music plays)

Who are we? Where are we going in life? These are  
questions Leo never had to answer because he already knew. People kept telling him.(slide show goes on and finishes.)

"Thank you Drew for that slide show. Now it is time for Nissa, Leo's sister to come up.

I liked Nissa's speech. I'm sure Leo would have liked it.   
About two dozen other Demi-gods came up to talk. They were good but it just made me miss Leo more.

Now Nico Di'Angalo and Will Solice will recite an Italian poem that they will then translate into Greek and English."

Even in English I only understood half of what they were saying.

"Right now my fellow quest members will come up and we say what our favorite Leo moments are. Come on up guys."  
"My favorite Leo moment is when he said, and I quote "See lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It-freaking-melts"Jason said."  
"That's my favorite Leo moment too." Piper said  
"My favorite Leo moment is when he used Archimedes's screw to blast a whole in Gaea." Frank said.  
"My favorite Leo moment is when he made him self look hot and stood up to Narcissus. I said.  
"My favorite Leo moment is when we were working on the ship." Annabeth said.  
"I don't have a favorite." Percy said. "They were all so good."  
"Well, before Nico summons Leo's ghost we need to sing the memorial song. One two three." 

Down in Elysium here's the thing  
You trade your life to defeat Gaea  
And once we've all said goodbye   
Go to Hades' realm and enjoy Elysium   
Bye bye Leo Valdez  
Miss you in the saddest fashion  
Bye bye Leo Valdez  
You're 5,000 candles in the wind  
And Though we all miss you every day  
We know your down there eating Elysium's pizza  
And here's the part that hurts the most  
The living cannot be among the dead  
Bye bye Leo Valdez   
Miss you in the saddest fashion  
Bye bye Leo Valdez   
Your 5,000 candles in the wind  
Every body sing it now  
Bye bye Leo Valdez   
Miss you in the saddest fashion  
Bye bye Leo Valdez   
Your 5,000 candles in the wind  
And maybe some day we'll see each other again  
I know I'll always miss my funniest friend  
Make your fire bright   
Make your fire bright 

"Thank you thank you. Now please welcome Leo Valdez him self to the stage." (Clapping)


	4. Nico, the Crash, and Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo comes!

Chapter4 Nico, the Crash, and Leo

Nico's POV  
When I got up on stage a trap door opened and a tunnel revealed a pit. Hazel had told me to summon Leo there. 

I took a happy meal and dumped it into the pit. I started chanting in Ancient Greek. Nothing happened. I tried again. Still nothing.  
I looked. Up and saw a shape in the distance. A flying shape. A dragon. A metal dragon. Festus the dragon heading toward the stage!

I dove into the closest hiding spot. The pit. The wood crashed down.  
I'm trapped. A million thoughts rushed to my head. What if I'm stuck here forever? The jar. Seeds. Pomegranate seeds. Do I have enough? Will they get me out? Will. The dark. I can't see. Wait, the dark. Shadow travel. I could shadow travel out. 

Whoosh. I am out. Phew.

Leo's POV

"What's up guys. I'm back." Hazel came running up and hugged me. Soon Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and even Frank joined in.  
"Where have you been and why did you not Iris message us?" Piper asked.  
"Turns out you can't Iris message people from Ogygia." I said.  
"That's why Calypso is here." Percy said.  
"I promise to tell you guys what happened. But first I need a nap." I said.


End file.
